1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage input apparatus for a magnetron, which inputs a high voltage to the magnetron, and more particularly to a high voltage input apparatus for a magnetron, in which lead conductors for inputting a high voltage to the magnetron therethrough are caught by both sides of the high voltage input apparatus in a longitudinal direction for preventing the lead conductors from being undesirably separated from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, magnetrons are apparatuses for generating and outputting microwaves, installed in a microwave oven or etc., and include a high voltage input apparatus for inputting high voltage therethrough.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional magnetron. The conventional magnetron comprises an anode unit including vanes 12 and straps 13 forming a resonance circuit when anode voltage and anode current having constant quantities are applied to the magnetron, a cathode unit 14 placed inside the anode unit for generating a large quantity of thermal electrons and generating microwaves in a space where the cathode unit 14 acts with ends of the vanes 12, an antenna 15 for transmitting the microwaves generated in the acting space to the outside, a plurality of cooling pins 16 installed on the outer periphery of the anode unit for radiating heat converted from residual energy, which is not transformed into the microwaves, yokes 17 and 18 for protecting and supporting the anode unit and the cooling pins 16 and guiding external air to the cooling pins 16, upper and lower permanent magnets 19 and 20 respectively placed on lower and upper surfaces of the yokes 17 and 18 for constituting a closed magnetic circuit, a filter case 22 including an LC filter 21 for removing high-frequency radiation noise, and a high voltage input apparatus 23 installed on the filter case 22 for inputting high voltage to the magnetron therethrough.
The anode unit includes an anode main body 11 having a cylindrical shape, a plurality of the vanes 12 installed in the anode main body 11, and the straps 13 passing through the vanes 12 for constituting the resonance circuit between the vanes 12 and the straps 13.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of a high voltage input apparatus for the conventional magnetron.
As shown in FIG. 2, the high voltage input apparatus 23 comprises a pair of lead conductors 24 and 25, hollow insulating tubes 26 and 27 respectively surrounding the lead conductors 24 and 25, and a ground metal 28, through which the insulating tubes 26 and 27 pass, fixed to the filter case 22 by a locking bolt.
The above-described high-output magnetron generates microwaves, i.e., high-frequency waves, and transmits the microwaves to a system. When high voltage is inputted to the magnetron through the lead conductors 24 and 25 of the high voltage input apparatus 23, anode voltage and anode current having designated quantities are applied to the anode main body 11 and a resonance circuit is formed by the vanes 12 and the straps 13 inside the anode main body 11 sealed in a vacuum state. When the resonance circuit is formed, microwaves are generated in the acting space, which is formed between the ends of the vanes 12 and the cathode unit 14, i.e., a filament, and are transmitted to the system through the antenna 15.
Since the lead conductors 24 and 25 are easily separated from the high voltage input apparatus and the insulating tubes 26 and 27 move, the high voltage input apparatus for the conventional magnetron is disadvantageous in that the insulating tubes 26 and 27 need to be firmly fixed and the lead conductors 24 and 25 are easily damaged and separated from the main body of the apparatus when external force is applied to the high voltage input apparatus.